Misused Genius
by kasviel
Summary: Angst-filled fic detailing Wesker and Birkin's early days working for Umbrella. Beware of slash, semi-gritty but not explicit.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Please Read!  
**This is the Prologue, which is basically just a translation of Wesker's Report II, which I think was only released in Japan. The Prologue is not written by me, it is a translation of Capcom's Wesker's Report II. The reason I included a translation of the report is that my whole fan fiction is based on it. Besides, it's really interesting and cool ;) So! If you haven't read this yet, you really should. It's only one chapter and officially from Capcom. I don't own it, and I'm not taking credit for it at all ;) Ja ne!   


* * *

**Prologue: Wesker's Report II**  
  
**July 1978, Monday**   
  
When I first visited that place, I was 18 years old and it was summer. That was 20 years ago. I still remember the smell when the helicopter landed and the rotor caused the wind to stir.  
  
From the air, the mansion seemed normal, but from the ground, something was different. Birkin, who was 2 years younger than I, seemed only interested in the research files he had as usual...  
  
The 2 of us were assigned to that place 2 days ago, the same day they decided to close the executive training center. Everything could have been planned out from the begining, or it could have all been a coincidence. The only person to know the truth was, most likely, Spenser.   
  
Spenser, at the time, was using the Arklay research facility for the research on the T-Virus.  
  
As soon as we got off the helicopter, the president of that place stood in front of the elevator.  
  
I don't even remember the guy's name. It didn't matter what was said officially. From that day on, the research facility was Birkin's and mine. We were assigned to be chief rsearchers there. This, of course, was Spenser's idea. We were the chosen ones.  
  
The two of us ignored the president as we entered the elivator. We had already been briefed about the layout of the area, and Birkin, with no bad intentions, ignored everyone as usual.  
  
Usually, when someone sees our actions, they would react within 5 seconds.  
  
But the president didn't even react at all.  
  
  
  
At the time, I was only a youngster, so it didn't bother the president.  
  
In the end, the president understood what Spenser was thinking and didn't take notice of someone like me.  
  
While the 3 of us were on the elevator descending to the basement, Birkin still kept his eyes on the research files.  
  
The files contained information about a new filovirus found 2 years ago in North Africa, called Ebola.  
  
Even now, there are thousands of people rsearching the Ebola. But the people are always divided in half.  
  
One group to save people from it.  
  
One group to kill people with it.  
  
  
  
As known, if a person is infected with the Ebola, the possibility of dying is 90%. It has the ability to destroy the physical structure within 10 days, and even now, a cure hasn't been found. If this is used as a weapon, it would display incredible destruction.  
Since making a bio-weapon is illegal, we would not use the virus as a weapon. But I'm certain that someone out there would use this as a weapon. So to prepare for a case of that nature, it is important to do research on a weapon now.   
  
However, the line between finding a cure and making a bio-weapon is thin. This is because of the actual rsearch conducted do not differ at all between the two.  
  
So one could say that they are researching a cure, while they're actually making a bio-weapon.  
  
  
  
But Birkin was not interested in either, because he just wanted to research the Ebola itself. The virus had too many things unknown about it at the time.  
  
One was the fact that it would die within a few days by itself, and would die instantly when exposed to sunlight (ultraviolet rays).  
  
The second was that it kills the host human so quickly that there's almost no time for it to infect anyone else.  
  
The third was that it has to physically touch another person in order to infect them, and can therefore be easily quarantined. But I would like to bring up the following thought.  
  
  
  
What if a person infected with the Ebola virus could stand up and walk around?   
  
And that infected person would have a disrupted chain of thought, and would infect others that weren't infected?  
  
What if the DNA and RNA of the Ebola had a direct impact on the DNA of a human? And due to that, would make the person not die so easily?  
  
The person would be dead from a human's point of view, but would still go around as a human bio-weapon, spreading the virus around?  
  
It's fortunate that the Ebola may have features like this.  
  
Even from now, we will be the only ones to know about this.  
  
  
  
Umbrella, with Spenser as the head, was an organization made to do research on viruses with these qualities. As a cover, they tell the world that they are a company making cures for these viruses, but the truth was a human bio-weapon developing organization.  
  
The finding of the original virus, which restructures the human DNA, was the start of everything.  
  
Using the original virus as a base, an enhanced virus would be made to develop a human bio-weapon.   
  
This was the T-Virus Project.  
  
  
  
The original virus was also an RNA virus, and would cause abnormalities that would enhance a person.  
  
Birkin was interested in the Ebola because he planned on combining it with the DNA of the original virus to make an enhanced virus. The sample of the Ebola had already been brought to this research facility.  
  
We had gone through many elevators and had finally reached the destination.  
  
When we reached that place, even Birkin raised his face to the sight.  
  
This was our first encounter with that "woman".  
  
  
  
We were not told anything about that "woman". Everything relating to her at the research facility was kept top-secret, and the data was not to be leaked to the outside.  
  
From the records, she'd been there since the research facility was created.  
  
"She" was 25 years old at the time.  
  
But what her name was and why she was there was a mystery.  
  
"She" was a test subject for the research on the T-Virus.  
  
The research began on November 10, 1967.  
  
For 11 years, "she" had gone through tests with many viruses.  
  
  
  
I heard Birkin whisper something.   
  
Whether those words were cursing or praising, I do not know.  
  
But we had come to a place we couldn't get back out from.  
  
We knew we could either take the research to its completion, or end up like "her". For us, we only had 1 choice.  
  
That "woman" lying on the pipebed had moved something within both of our minds.  
  
Was this also a part of Spenser's plan?  
  
  
  
**July 27, 1981 (Monday)**  
  
On this day, Umbrella assigned a 10-year-old girl to be the chief researcher at the Antarctica Research Facility.  
  
Her name was Alexia Ashford.  
  
At the times, I was 21 and Birkin was 19.  
  
It was very provoking that even in our own Arklay Research Facility, everyone was talking about Alexia and the Antarctic.  
  
It was because all the old high staff members of Umbrella considered the name of the Ashford family a legend.  
  
  
  
Every time something went wrong with our research, those old fools would always say the same thing.  
  
"If only Professor Edward was still alive."  
  
It is true that Edward Ashford was the first one to find the original virus, and he may have been an incredible scientist for starting the T-Virus Project.  
  
But soon after Umbrella was formed, he died. It had been 13 years since then. Would there be no reason to expect anything from the Ashford family?  
  
In fact, over the 13 years after Edward's death, the Antarctica Research Facility that his son had built had done nothing.  
  
This grand-daughter Alexia of his is probably nothing useful either!  
  
  
  
But one day, our useless workers started to say these things.  
  
"If only Alexia was here."  
  
It angered me to think that our own workers and researchers are filled with these mindless fools who only judge people by their family name and bloodline.  
  
Because they think like that, they always had to be told what to do, and never got promoted even though they were old enough to have one leg inside the coffin!   
  
...But, I still had good judgement.  
  
  
  
If I had let all of that go to my head, the development of the T-Virus at the Arklay Research Facility would have been delayed.  
  
As the head researcher, I always had to keep myself under control or success would not be possible.  
  
Then, a thought came to my mind.  
  
I could use those old staff members to further the progress of the research and to gain my success. Those old fools could die at any time, and would serve as perfect test subjects for the dangerous experiments.  
  
To be able to rise above everyone, why shouldn't I be able to use all resources to my full advantage?  
  
But the problem was Birkin.  
  
His reaction to Alexia was great.  
  
  
  
Although he never spoke of it, Birkin took pride in the fact that he was the youngest to be assigned to this lab at the age of 16.  
  
But his pride was completely destroyed by this 10-year-old girl. Born as a genius, he had tasted his first defeat.  
  
He couldn't handle the younger, legendary family, girl.  
  
To be outdone by a girl who hadn't even made any reseach progress.  
  
The main reason was the fact that she was still a child.  
  
But I had to have Birkin back to his normal self again.  
  
We had already reached Phase 2 in our research in the past 3 years.  
  
  
  
At that point in time, the T-Virus was able to stably create a human bio-weapon, called the Zombie.  
  
But the effects of the virus of the virus vary greatly between people, and there was no 100% guarantee for it to infect the DNA. Every person has a different DNA structure, and some may react differently.  
  
If a Zombie were to pass on the infection to a group of people, 10% would not get infected. This we could do nothing about, even though we continued to study the DNA.  
  
With the remaining 90% of people that did get infected, this would still be enough to be used as a weapon, but Spenser thought differently.  
  
Our employer wanted a 100% human-killing, independant perfect weapon.  
  
But why?  
  
  
  
Originally, the bio-weapon was to be made with very little cost. But our research into the human bio-weapon was getting more expensive.  
  
If Spenser just wanted to make money, he wouldn't have chosen this path.  
  
If used as an ordinary weapon, he could easily make a profit from it. But to continue researching it as an independant perfect-killing weapon, like we've been doing, it wouldn't add up.  
  
Why does he continue the research, even though he's losing money?  
  
I would understand if he was aiming for a military industry monopoly to change the meaning of war...  
  
I still didn't understand Spenser's real intentions.  
  
  
  
Apart from Spenser's real intentions, Birkin was currently doing tests on a perfect human bio-weapon that possessed combat skills.  
  
By changing the DNA of the T-Virus and incorporating DNA information from other living things, this "being" could be created.  
  
This fighting human bio-weapon, made to kill off any opposing forces or people that are immune to the virus, was later called the Hunter.  
  
But the tests had to be put on hold for a while.  
  
The test subject had to be protected from Birkin.  
  
  
  
Birkin felt it was meaningless to compete against Alexia, and started to act differently than usual.  
  
For 24 hours a day, he would stay at the research facility, continuously doing tests without any plan.  
  
I tried to use other researchers to collect samples and data from the test subjects before they died, but at the speed that Birkin went by, it was impossible for me to keep up.  
  
The President would keep getting us new test subjects as if nothing happened, and that subject would die shortly after.  
  
That place was like hell.  
  
However, one person in that hell, that "woman" test subject, still lived.  
  
  
  
"She" was already 28. That is to say, she spent 14 years in the research facility.  
  
Over the 14 years, the effects from the original virus must have corrupted her mind, but if "she" were to still have a conscious mind, death is what she would want.  
  
However, she lived on.  
  
How could she live on for so long? There was nothing different between her test data and those of the other test subjects.  
  
More time was needed to solve this mystery.  
  
  
  
**December 31, 1983 (Saturday)**   
  
It was the 6th winter since I started working at the Arklay Research Facility.  
  
During the last 2 years, we had made no real progress with our research, and time passed by.  
  
But that came to an end.  
  
We had received word from the Antarctic that Alexia had died.  
  
The cause of Alexia's death was the T-Veronica Virus, which she had created herself.  
  
At the time, Alexia was 12. It seemed like she was too young for such dangerous research.  
  
  
  
I had heard rumors that Alexia had injected the T-Veronica into herself, but this I could not believe.  
  
She probably couldn't handle her father's death 1 year earlier, and made a simple error in her research.  
  
Later, the research at the Antarctica Research Facility was continued by Alexia's twin brother, but no one had expected anything from that boy.  
  
In the end, the Ashford family couldn't bring any results in the research, and would eventually crumble down.  
  
Like I had stated earlier, they were a legend and will stay a legend only.  
  
  
  
With Alexia's death, Birkin had changed. Or, I should say, changed back to what he was.  
  
However, there was no one who could surpass him. All those researchers had to acknowledge him.  
  
But it was still a taboo to talk about Alexia in front of him.  
  
Even when I tried to get a sample of the T-Veronica Virus, he strongly objected.  
  
I had to put aside finding out about Alexia's research for later.  
  
In the end, Birkin had not changed one bit when everything else around him had changed.  
  
But for me, I had a much bigger problem on my hands.  
  
  
  
Our Arklay Research Facility was located in a very dense forest.  
  
I often went out walking into the woods, but because this facility was near the center of the forest, you would never encounter another human.  
  
The only way to get there was by helicopter.  
  
It was a needed precaution, since if by chance, the virus was leaked out, it would prevent the chances of spreading.  
  
But a bio-weapon isn't so simple.  
  
The virus can also affect non-human beings as well.  
  
  
  
Any virus isn't always limited to only affect 1 type of organism.  
  
For example, the Influenza Virus not only affects humans, but also birds, pigs, horses, and even seals.  
  
And even in each of these species, only certain ones are affected, such as with seagulls and chickens, while all other birds are not.  
  
That same virus may also have different effects on different species.  
  
The problem lies in how the T-Virus can affect many different life forms.  
  
  
  
During the time when Birkin was useless, I had done my own research on the T-Virus.  
  
I had found out that the T-Virus can affect most life forms out there.  
  
And not only mammals, but plants, bugs, and fish can also be affected by the T-Virus.  
  
Every time I walked in the woods outside the research facility, I always asked myself the same question.  
  
Why did Spenser choose this place?  
  
  
  
There are many different forms of life in these woods.  
  
What would happen if the virus were to leak out?  
  
If only an insect were infected, it probably wouldn't go through a big mutation because of its small size.   
  
But these insects could spread the infection at an incredible rate.  
  
If this were to happen, how far would the virus spread?  
  
If a plant was infected, the plant itself couldn't move and would seem safe.  
  
But what about the seeds that the plant gives out?  
  
  
  
It would be extremely dangerous if a case like that were to happen.  
  
Now that I think about it, it was very smart by the Ashford family to locate their research facility in Antarctica.  
  
But here, it almost seemed as if someone wanted the virus to spread.  
  
But could that be possible?  
  
What was Spenser trying to make us do?  
  
  
  
This issue was far too great and couldn't be discussed with any other researcher.  
  
The only one who I could talk to was Birkin, but he probably wouldn't even be interested.  
  
I needed more information.  
  
I had started to realize my limits as a simple researcher.  
  
To find out what Spenser was truly thinking, I needed to be at a position where I could obtain more information.  
  
For that, I was ready to throw away all my current positions.  
  
But I couldn't do this quickly. I couldn't let Spenser notice my plans, for if so, everything would be over.  
  
  
  
I continued to do the usual research with Birkin so that no one would notice my true intentions.  
  
During that time, that woman test subject was completely forgotten at the research facility.  
  
A failure that just lived on.  
  
Until that day, 5 years later...  
  
**July 1, 1988 (Friday)**   
  
The 11th summer had come since we started working at the Arklay Research Facility.  
  
I was 28 at the time.  
  
Birkin had become a father to a 2-year-old girl.  
  
The wife was also a researcher at Arklay.  
  
It was natural that people who conducted the same research at the same facility fell in love and had children.  
  
But a normal person wouldn't be able to continue research at Arklay.  
  
Everyone who was still here was crazy.  
  
  
  
We had gone into Phase 3 of our research in the past 10 years.  
  
A programmed life to be used as a soldier was the fighting human bio-weapon.  
  
This project was to be called the Tyrant.  
  
But this project had a huge set back from the start. Gaining a human test body for the Tyrant was a problem.  
  
There were very few people who were compatible to become the Tyrant.  
  
  
  
This was due to the nature of the T-Virus.  
  
Any human could be used to make a zombie or a hunter using the T-Virus, but their intelligence would be lost in the process.  
  
A certain amount of intelligence was needed to create a Tyrant.  
  
Birkin devised a different approach in order to compensate for this problem.  
  
But only a very small amount of people with compatible DNA could be used for this different method.  
  
In the simulation, only 1 in 100, 000, 000 people turned into a Tyrant, and the rest became zombies.  
  
  
  
If our research continued, we could create a different kind of T-Virus that was compatible for more people to become a Tyrant.  
  
But for this to happen, we needed a new and different completely compatible person as a test subject.  
  
But even if we searched through all of America, we would only find 10 or so people that were compatible test subjects.  
  
Other research facilities ran into the same problem.  
  
We had run into a wall before our research even began.  
  
  
  
But we had received word that the Europe Research Facility had thought of a plan to conquer this problem in Phase 3 of the human bio-weapon development.  
  
This was the Nemesis Project.  
  
I had urged to get a sample of the project to further our own research.  
  
Although Birkin had strongly opposed, I had convinced him.  
  
Until we find a compatible host, our research wouldn't move, and Birkin had to admit this.  
  
  
  
We received a package a few days later with a number of precautions written on it.  
  
The package brought to the heliport was a small box.  
  
Nemesis Project  
  
Gaining this package from the France Research Facility required quite an effort, but was mainly accomplished due to Spenser backing us up.  
  
Birkin took no interest in the package until the end, but had at least admitted to do tests.  
  
The sample was totally new and was thought up for test purposes.  
  
  
  
A parasitic life form created by manipulating DNA.  
  
That was what the Nemesis was.  
  
The intelligence was the only thing enhanced, and this life form couldn't do anything on its own.  
  
But once it finds a host, it becomes a parasite, and its intelligence would take over, causing it to have incredible combat abilities.  
  
The host for the fighting life form and intelligence of the parasite would be made separately, and later the 2 would be combined to create 1 human bio-weapon.  
  
If this were to succeed, it would overcome the intelligence problem, and we could create the fighting life form we had planned.  
  
But the problem was when the parasite takes over the host.  
  
  
  
All that was recorded in the files was the death of each host once taken over by the sample.  
  
Within 5 minutes of the intelligence takeover by the Nemesis, the host of the parasite would die.  
  
But we were already aware of the danger that lay in the prototype.  
  
If we could prolong the survival time of the host, the Nemesis Project would succeed. That was my plan.  
  
The host would be that woman test subject.  
  
Her incredible life rate could survive longer against the parasite of the Nemesis prototype.  
  
And even if it failed, nothing would change on our side.  
  
  
  
But the test had created a result I had not expecyed.  
  
The Nemesis that tried to enter her brain had disappeared.  
  
At first, we couldn't tell what had happened.  
  
We didn't expect her to consume the parasite.  
  
That was the beginning.  
  
Something was happening inside that failed experiment.  
  
We had decided to start research on her fro scratch.  
  
  
  
In the past 10 years, we had conducted every bit of research possible on her, but we had decided to throw all those files away.  
  
Within the 21 years that she lived, something was beginning to show.  
  
Only Birkin had begun to notice the change.  
  
Indeed, something had begun to change inside her.  
  
But that was something totally different from the T-Virus Project.  
  
Something new and would brind a new idea to us.  
  
The project which changed our destiny, the G-Virus Project.  
  
**July 31, 1995 (Monday)**  
  
When I came back to that place, it had been 17 years since the day I was first assigned there.  
  
Every time I go to that place, I would remember the smell of the wind of that day. The buildings and the surroundings all looked the same as before.  
  
On the heliport, I could see Birkin.  
  
It had been a long time since I'd seen him.  
  
Four years had passed since I left the Arklay Research Facility.  
  
  
  
Four years ago, when Birkin's G-Virus Project was authorized, I requested to be transferred to the secret service, and this was easily approvd.  
  
From everyone's point of view, it was a natural change for me to stop my research profession to go into a different field.  
  
In reality, the research conducted on the G Project was far above my level.  
  
Even if my motive wasn't to find out what Spenser was truly thinking, I could feel my limits as a researcher.  
  
  
  
In the midst of the wind blowing, Birkin, as usual, didn't take his eyes off his research files.  
  
He came to Arklay quite often, but was not employed there anymore.  
  
A little while ago, a huge underground research facility was built under Raccoon City. This was the place where his G-Virus would be developed.  
  
But to be honest, 4 years ago, I didn't think Spenser would authorize the G Project.  
  
This was because it was far from being a weapon, and had too many things unknown about it.  
  
  
  
The reason the G-Virus was slightly different from the T-Virus was due to the host spontaneously reacting to the virus continuously.  
  
It was very easy for a mutation to occure since the DNA would be open to a virus.  
  
But this was just in the case of the virus itself and not the host's DNA.  
  
Even if the virus did cause some form of change, the DNA of the host becoming mutated was a rare case.  
  
If there was an outside force like radiation, however, it would be a different story.  
  
But in the case of the G-Virus, it was different, even without outside force it would keep mutating the host until death.  
  
  
  
Something very similar to this did exist in the T-Virus as well.  
  
When a human bio-weapon is put in a specific area, the virus inside the host eventually causing form of mutation, was already confirmed.  
  
But for this to happen, an outside force was always needed.  
  
But the G-Virus host had no need for such a thing.  
  
No one could even predict what was lying ahead with the mutations, and even if we thought of a way to stop the mutation, the virus would just mutate to accomodate.  
  
  
  
Seven years ago, Birkin found this in that woman test subject.  
  
At first look, the woman had no changes on the outside, but inside, various mutations had occurred which kept on consuming each kind of virus injected into her, and had continued to live on.  
  
And over the 21 years of mutating, it had mutated so much that it would even consume the Nemesis parasite.  
  
The G-Virus Project was to take this mutation to the highest point possible.  
  
But this could lead to the ultimate life form, or it could end in disaster.  
  
...Could this be called a weapon?  
  
  
  
What was Spenser thinking when he authorized this project?  
  
Even when I moved to the secret service, I still couldn't find out what Spenser was really thinking during these 4 years.  
  
And he didn't even show up at the Arklay labs anymore.  
  
Almost as if he was expecting something to happen there...  
  
Spenser was slowly drifting away from me, just like an oasis in the desert.  
  
But, my chance will come soon enough.  
  
That's if I can survive until then.  
  
  
  
The elevator took Birkin and to the highest level in the research facility.  
  
To that place where we first saw that woman.  
  
There, we met the new research leader, John, who was the successor to Birkin.  
  
He had come from a Chicago research facility and was an excellent researcher, but he was too normal to work in a place like this.  
  
He had started to question the motives of the research there, and had repeatedly questioned the superiors.  
  
This had even reached my ears at the secret service.  
  
"If information was leaked out, he would be the first to go."  
  
This was what everyone had started to say.  
  
  
  
We both ignored John and had started the cleanup of that woman.  
  
To kill her.  
  
When she had consumed the Nemesis, she started to regain some intelligence, but they were very peculiar behaviors.  
  
Each time it would escalate, she would rip off the face of another woman and would wear it on herself.  
  
According to the records, she showed the same behavior when she was first injected with the original virus.  
  
No one knew why she would behave like that, but recently, 3 researchers had been killed that way, and this was what triggered the decision for her to be killed.  
  
Since the G Project research was progressing steadily, there was no more use for her.  
  
Her death was confirmed over the course of 3 days, and her dead body was carried somewhere by the President.  
  
In the end, no one knew who she was or why she'd been here.  
  
But this was also the same with any other test subject.  
  
But if she hadn't been here, the G Project wouldn't have existed. If this were the case, both Birkin and I would have been in a different situation now.  
  
I had this on my mind as I left the Arklay Research Facility.  
  
How far was Spenser planning to go with this?  
  
**End of Part Prologue**   
  
  



	2. Chapter One

Author's Notes Okay, here is the beginning of my writing, my fic ^_^ I'm warning you now, this story involves male/male romance, non-consentual situations, and bondage. Please, if you are offended by such themes or are too young, don't read this! Okay? Still here? Good ^_^   
  
This story takes place during 1978, when Albert Wesker and William Birkin first came to work at the Spencer Mansion. Wesker's 18 and Birkin is 16 at the beginning. This chapter is basically my version of Wesker's Report II. This story **does** turn into slash later on though...why? Well, I just didn't think there was enough RE yaoi out there, so I decided to give it a try. I think the story came out pretty good ;) It will be over 4 chapters, I promise you that. Okay, enough from me, on with the story!   


* * *

**Chapter One**  
  
That July was humid and misty. There was no breeze to rustle the trees of the Arklay Mountains; they lay in utter silence and stillness. It was an ordinary Monday morning, one that would be lost to time and forgotten. However...there was one person who would never forget.   
  
The roar of a helicopter broke the silence now. The large, silver object flashed in the sunlight; the glare threw an eerie light over the canope top of trees below. It flew high over the mountains and forests, and then began to descend. Through the window of the metal bird, a young man could be seen. He sat stiff and his mouth was a set line. He had neat blond hair that was combed back precisely, and he wore black jeans and a blue shirt. Covering his eyes were a pair of black sunglasses.   
  
The young man glanced down, out the window. Through the shadow of the sunglasses, he could see a building down below. It was a large, impressive mansion, the Spencer Mansion. The youth had heard many things concerning this mansion; some opinions were very good, while others were outright frightening. However, the Spencer Mansion did not look like anything special.   
  
"It's only a mansion," the young man stated simply. "See that, Birkin?"   
  
Sitting in the seats directly across from the man with blond hair was a younger man; he was a boy, really. The second youth had a shock of copper-red hair that fell over his bowed head; he was bent over some research notes in his hands. Even in the heat of July, he wore a white lab coat over his thin body.   
  
"A building is only a building, after all," said the redhead boy. He did not lift his eyes from his papers once, even as he replied. "Did you expect something magnificent, Albert?"   
  
"Don't call me that," the first boy said, irritated, "_William_."   
  
"Well, what were you expecting then, _Wesker_? The White House?"   
  
Albert Wesker exhaled and sat back in his seat. He turned his eyes back to the window, and the mansion below. The redhead, William Birkin, did not look up once from his papers. He had been that way since Wesker had met him; in fact, Wesker was not sure whether he _ever_ lifted his eyes from those notes!   
  
In truth, 16-year-old William Birkin was slightly anxious. Being offered the job of co-head researcher at such a young age (he was Umbrella's youngest employee ever) had swelled his ego so drastically, he had not once considered both sides of the situation. As he poured through his notes, Birkin wondered for a slight instant if he would be able to accomplish what he hoped. He wanted to study this new virus that had been found, a fatal disease called the Ebola Virus. It fascinated him. He'd accepted the job simply so that he could study the virus in peace, and with all the latest equipment.   
  
On the other hand, Birkin had met Wesker two days before, and realized that his train of thought was a bit different. Birkin wanted to study viruses and their effects on the human DNA. Wesker was interested in the research and development of a human bio-weapon. He planned to create such a weapon using Birkin's studies of viral infections and DNA-altering diseases.   
  
The research would be the same for both the young men, but their purposes would be widely different. One would study for knowledge, and to suppress the burning desire to _know_. The other would study to create a weapon of destruction that could be sold at a high profit, and may very well change the meaning of war. William, on one hand, was a neat, studious boy with a passion for his work. Wesker, on the other hand, was a cool, collected teen that recognized his own intelligence and was determined to get all the money he could out of it. They were so alike, and yet they were so wildly different. Birkin wondered if such a pair could produce anything of substance.   
  
The helicopter landed now, the rotor causing the forest to stir. The roar began to die down. Wesker crinkled his nose slightly. Birkin glanced up briefly. There was a smell in the air which was hard to describe. It was almost as if the aroma of the trees and earth had mingled with the odor of a lab and chemicals. Both boys knew the smell of a lab very well, but this scent was oddly foreboding and different.   
  
Wesker stood up. He was a tall youth, and had a simple, cold style to him. He slung his lab coat over his shoulder and climbed off the chopper. William shuffled his papers together and followed him. They stepped out into the hot, summer day, and the smell thickened. William kept his eyes fixed on his papers, but blinked a bit due to the bright sunlight. Wesker, in his sunglasses, only strode on coolly.   
  
They came to an elevator, where a man was waiting. He was the President of the facility. Birkin and Wesker entered the elevator with him. William ignored him, keeping his eyes on his papers. Wesker glanced at the man for a second, then turned his gaze to the elevator door. He smirked slightly at the fact that Birkin was ignoring the President. He knew William did not realize his rudeness; he was the type who would ignore people unknowingly, simply because his mind was always preoccupied with his work. Wesker's expression grew smug. He, however, was ignoring the President on purpose. He did not even bother to hide his self-satisfaction and coldness. He stared at the closed elevator doors as they descended, waiting for the President to react to his annoying snobbery and Birkin's unintentional rudeness.   
  
But the President did nothing. He simply stood there, going along with the silence. The elevator sank deeper into the ground, and he paid no mind to the two young men.   
  
Wesker drew a breath subtly. Usually, people reacted very quickly to his and William's uncivil attitudes. In the training center, they'd been told off, scolded, and sometimes ignored in turn. Some people would try to start a conversation, and become offended when it did not work. Elders usually told Wesker straight out that he "shouldn't ignore people" and "be so blatantly impertinent." He always found these reactions profoundly amusing. William, on the other hand, would usually apologize for it upon being told something.   
  
But the President didn't seem to mind at all. If he did, he hid it well. Wesker figured that the President probably took the two boys to be just that; they were only kids, after all.   
  
Wesker didn't care what the President thought. Regardless of the title he carried, he was not the one to be in charge of the facility. Wesker smiled a little, glancing at Birkin. They were in charge.   
  
Some time ago, Wesker had met a man named Sir Ozwell Spencer. He was a tall, dignified, cold man that was very enigmatic. Wesker had, of course, disregarded and been cool with him, but Spencer had stayed around him for a while. It had seemed that wherever Wesker had gone, Spencer would follow. Wesker recalled having a slight bit of anxiety about the man. Ultimately, Spencer's reason for practically stalking Wesker had been that he'd seen talent in the youth. It turned out that Spencer was the head of a pharmaceutical company called "Umbrella." Spencer claimed that his company was developing a cure for many dangerous viruses, Ebola included. He had offered Wesker a job, even though Wesker had been only 17 at the time. It had taken a year, but Wesker had finally decided to accept it.   
  
A short while ago, Wesker had met another young man assigned to work at the Spencer Mansion Research Facility. He was William Birkin, a 16-year-old prodigy with a passion for disease studies. Birkin had told Wesker that he'd met Spencer in the same fashion, and had also been offered a job. Wesker and Birkin had talked a lot at the employee training center for the weeks they were there, and knew each other fairly well by now.   
  
Two days before they'd come to the Spencer Mansion (named for the head of Umbrella), Sir Ozwell Spencer himself had approached them. He had told Birkin and Wesker that they were to be the chosen ones; they would head the research at the Arklay Facility (the mansion). Now, the estate belonged to them.   
  
Meanwhile, the President went on showing the two uninterested youths the mansion. Wesker did not pay attention, and William kept his eyes on his Ebola research notes. They had already been briefed on the layout and structure of the Spencer Mansion, so they had no reason to look around.   
  
As Wesker strode through the mansion, following the President, he glanced at Birkin's notes. The Ebola Virus. To Wesker, it was a means of creating bio-weapons. A while back, when Wesker had heard of the discovery of the virus, he had begun to question it. Ebola had a 90% death rate, and those infected by it would die within 10 days. But Wesker wondered what might happen...if the Ebola did not cause death so quickly? What if the infected person would become mentally disrupted, and wander around for days infecting others? On a higher level, he wondered what would happen if the DNA and RNA of the virus would be able to reconstruct the DNA of a human host? If these questions became reality, it would create a human host that would harbor and spread the virus and not die easily. It would create a human bio-weapon.   
  
Wesker had gotten this job through that very train of thought. Spencer had been very impressed with his theories, and had given him and Birkin permission to go ahead with that research. That was the reason they were stepping through the halls of the Arklay Facility now. They were to begin the T-Virus Project.   
  
They were now heading for the final elevator. Wesker caught a few glances from passing, older researchers. The older scientists seemed skeptical of these two young lead researchers. Wesker was annoyed, but ignored them.   
  
They entered the elevator. Wesker exhaled. He was sick of all the preliminaries; he wanted to simply start doing his job. He put on his lab coat. The Spencer Mansion was kept very cool, probably due to the numerous chemicals kept within. It seemed a practical place to do research.   
  
The elevator stopped then. The three had reached their final destination. They were in a dark hall; it was lit only by orangish red lights, no sunlight could reach. They walked a few steps, then came to a room separated by a huge glass window. Wesker peered in, and even Birkin looked up. Once they did, their eyes widened. Wesker took off his sunglasses, and William actually lowered his notes.   
  
It was a small room that was more like an observation tank. Lying on a bed lined with pipes was a figure...a human? Yes, Wesker could see that it was a woman. Her skin looked orange in the lights, and she lay motionless. Wesker could see her eyes blankly staring at the ceiling; they were not dead, but seemed to want to be. She wore little more than rags, and her hair was wild all around her. A human? No, Wesker decided she was nothing but the shadow of something once human.   
  
Birkin stared. He had never actually seen a human test subject before. He'd read about the effects of viruses and such, but this was different. This was an actual human test subject. She looked like she'd been experimented on for an eternity. William uttered something in amazement and horror.   
  
Wesker looked at Birkin, wondering whether his words were condemning or praising. Then, he turned his eyes back on the woman. The entire hall smelled of death and disease and chemical. So, this was the true nature of Umbrella. Spencer had told Wesker their true intentions many times, but this was the nail in the coffin. What was brewing within the corporation was as dark and twisted as that labrynth of pipes lining the woman's bed and ceiling and walls.   
  
As they stared at the woman test subject, both boys realized something. This was the point of no return. They were now a part of Umbrella. For some reason, it almost felt like they were joining a cult as opposed to a company. Like a cult, there was no way out now. Now they had two choices; they could do their work without question or complaint, or they could end up the way that woman had, lying in limbo between earth and hell.   
  
The President turned to them now. "It's nearly time for lunch. Shall I show you to the dining hall, then?"   
  
"Yes." Wesker faced the man coolly. He put his sunglasses back on, hiding whatever emotions inside his grayish blue eyes. "We'll eat, then we want to start working."   
  
Birkin nodded. He was speechless, still staring in at the woman.   
  
"All right, then." The President seemed pleased. He shook Wesker's hand. "Welcome to Umbrella, Incorporated."   


* * *

  
William Birkin and Albert Wesker were shown to the long dining hall. The researching team was all there. Again, Wesker noticed the disaproving looks they were giving them. He twitched slightly in annoyance as he and Birkin sat down. Birkin took no notice. He was not looking through his notes, but his eyes showed that his mind was somewhere else. Wesker figured he was probably still thinking about the woman test subject.   
  
"Now, I'd like you all to welcome our two new staff members," the President addressed the old staff. "This is Albert Wesker, and this is William Birkin. They'll be our new--"   
  
"Head researchers," Wesker interrupted, standing. "William and I are going to head the research on the T-Virus Project, which will be the Arklay Facility's main focus." His eyes traveled from face to face. "We expect full cooperation, as promised to us by Ozwell Spencer. Thank you."   
  
Murmurs traveled the table. Wesker sat down calmly. He could tell that many of the older staff members did not like his way of taking charge, but he didn't care. If they were that old and still held such an insignificant position, they were the type of worker that had to be told what to do. If any of them had any leadership skills, Wesker wouldn't be where he was today! So, Wesker took charge of them with no regrets whatsoever.   
  
Birkin began to eat, watching Wesker. He admired the way his older colleague could take charge of any situation and always remain calm and collected. William usually would ignore any and every situation, simply because his mind was always so full with his work. He never bothered to talk much, unless it was about the viruses or his studies. His mind could not stray from the one thing he was working on, it was simply the way he was. He sometimes wished he could tear his mind from his research, and he envied Wesker a small bit.   
  
"Our equipment has arrived, hasn't it?" Wesker was asking now. "The Ebola sample that Birkin requested, and my files?"   
  
"Yes, I believe they have," replied an older man. His cold blue eyes moved up and down, looking Wesker over. "I'm Wesley Smithe, I've been with this facility since it was established."   
  
"I'm sure you have," Wesker said simply, "which is why you must hold an important job. What is your title?"   
  
The man drew a breath. "I am...a researcher here."   
  
"A researcher for 11 years. You must be highly devoted to that one position," Wesker said derisively. "How...admirable."   
  
Wesley's chest puffed up like a bird's. His fist tightened on his fork. Wesker took a bite of his food, chewing slowly and subtly. Wesley seemed to be at a loss for words.   
  
Birkin smiled slightly. He liked Wesker's attitude.   
  
Just then, Wesker turned to Birkin. He gave him a short, small smile. Birkin was a little startled. He lowered his gaze to his plate.   
  
"Exactly what, _Professor_ Wesker," Wesley suddenly spoke up, "are your plans for this laboratory?"   
  
"I plan to use this lab for the purpose it was created," Wesker replied, "to create a 100% killing human bio-weapon."   
  
"I see. And exactly how will you do that, Mr. Wesker?"   
  
"Utilizing the DNA-restructuring properties of several viruses, and combining these to create one super-virus," Birkin spoke up. He smiled tentatively. "My studies in Ebola combined with the research done on the original virus, created by Umbrella, will come together to overcome the weaknesses of both, and at the same time let us know much more about the effects of each. If we can break the code of the DNA and RNA of Ebola, we can compare it to the original virus. Knowing the DNA and RNA of both will allow us the freedom to try and enhance them."   
  
"And enhancement will lead us to finding the perfect virus," Wesker added, nodding, "a virus capable of restructuring the DNA as opposed to destroying it. We'll be able to take any human and turn them into the ultimate killing machine, which will infect and/or assassinate all possible threats. A perfect human bio-weapon that is easy to create and performs flawlessly."   
  
"A bio-weapon creating virus," Birkin explained.   
  
"Exactly," Wesker agreed.   
  
The research team at the table stared at the two hotshots. Wesker and Birkin seemed very pleased with themselves. The room fell into a cold silence.   
  
The President was quiet. However, he was not offended at all. In fact, there was a distant smile on his face. The two young men were the perfect team. Wesker was highly intelligent. Even though he was not on Birkin's level, his practicality and coldness made up for it. He knew people well, and had a talent for asking the right questions. Birkin's mind was beyond genius. He was perfect to handle the research that would back up the questions Wesker asked. With Wesker handling the theoretical and Birkin backing his theories up with physical evidence and science, the results were sure to be amazing. The President knew all this, therefore he was not bothered by their cockiness at all.   
  
"The research to create such a virus will be extremely dangerous," another older scientist spoke up. "You're only children, are you sure you're up to such tasks?"   
  
"Eighteen is hardly the age of a child," Wesker said tensely. "We aren't running around, playing with diseases as if they were toys. Birkin and I are adequately trained, and, more importantly, we have the intelligence to carry out these plans. I highly doubt we would be sent here by Spencer himself if we weren't."   
  
"You're both willing to risk your lives, are you?" asked Wesley.   
  
"Yes," Birkin quickly replied.   
  
"However," Wesker added, "we aren't going to die. Simply because we are willing to risk our lives doesn't mean we are expecting to die. The scientists that constantly have death on their mind are meant to meet with exactly that."   
  
Birkin raised his eyebrows at Wesker. His boldness constantly surprised and impressed Birkin.   
  
"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do," Wesker said.   
  
He stood up. William scurried to follow him. Wesker walked quickly through the halls of the mansion, with William half-jogging after him.   
  
"That was...impressive," Birkin spoke up excitedly. "But aren't you afraid that you offended them?"   
  
"Offending people is nothing to be afraid of, William," Wesker said calmly. "In fact, it can be rather amusing. In any case, I prefer to be to the point. There is no room in science for vagueness or feigned kindness. I won't pretend to be nicer than I am."   
  
Birkin was quiet as he followed Wesker. He pondered the overly cool young man. However, he kept his eyes on his notes, pretending not to be thinking about him.   
  
Wesker was also quiet. He wondered if his harshness was scaring or angering William. He could not tell what Birkin was thinking; his face was unreadable. He hated it when William buried his face in his notes, because it made it impossible to tell what he was thinking. If there was one thing Wesker loathed, it was not knowing what was on another's mind.   
  
But now, William spoke. Wesker turned to him. They were entering the laboratory.   
  
"I like your logic," Birkin said slowly. "I believe we'll make a good team."   
  
Wesker couldn't help smiling a little.   
  
"I think so, too," he agreed. He gazed around at the lab. "So, forget the other researchers, Birkin. From now on, it's you and me."   
  
Birkin smiled. "Y-yes."   
  
They shook hands.   
  
**End of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Notes Okay, beginning chapter two! I know there was no slash in the first one, but I hope to go down that path in this chapter ^_^ Ok, let me take a deep breath and start the yaoi-ness, which, by the way, will take a rather unexpected, dark turn...heh heh...   


* * *

**Chapter Two**  
  
A week passed. It was now August 8, 1978, the second Monday that Wesker and Birkin spent working in the Arklay Facility. Outside the Spencer Mansion, the Arklay Mountains were warm, even this high in altitude. The animals of the dense forest roamed freely, and the birds chirped eagerly in the sunlight. Inside the Mansion, the air was cool and sterile. People clad in white coats scurried to and fro, none taking time to communicate or enjoy the summer. Birkin and Wesker had entered Phase 1 of their research. Deep within the walls of the Spencer Mansion, hidden away by the vibrant forest outside, evil was brewing. The T-Virus Project was underway.   
  
During this early point in the project, the only activity in the lab was preliminary studies on the viruses themselves. Of course, they could not start testing these diseases right away with no plan or reason to. This meant that most of these early days were spent with William staring in his mircoscope late into the night, while Wesker looked on or read files.   
  
William loved this part of the job. Nothing fascinated him more than those tiny bacteria called 'viruses' themselves. He found it amazing that particles which were invisible to the naked eye could cause such awesome effects on organisms over 1000 times their size. They were like tiny puzzles that could be sorted out, put together, and enhanced.   
  
Wesker, however, was growing impatient with this form of research. The behavior of the virus itself did not matter to him; he only cared about the results they had on a living organism, specifically a human. He knew that his impatience for the structure of things was his weakness, and the reason why Birkin's mind was more advanced than his own. Yet, Wesker did not care. He knew his intelligence, and he knew exactly how to use it to his benefit. That was all that mattered.   
  
Today was one of those painfully ordinary days. Birkin was peering into his mircoscope as usual. Wesker had been pretending to read his notes, but gave up and was now lounging on a chair. Instead of wasting time studying what they already had, he was thinking up new ways to imrpove the virus or create human bio-weapons. He lay sloppily on the chair, leaning his head all the way back and staring at the ceiling.   
  
"You seem bored, Wesker."   
  
Wesker looked at Birkin. He wondered how William could tell what he was doing without even looking up from his microscope once. It was a bit unnerving.   
  
"I'm not bored," Wesker lied. He lifted the papers in his hand. "I'm simply contemplating our research."   
  
"You're impatient, aren't you?"   
  
Wesker took off his sunglasses and stared at Birkin. How did William know that? He hadn't moved his eyes from that mircoscope once!   
  
"Don't worry, Wesker," Birkin went on. "Once we get these first tedious steps done, we'll move on to the more important things. Next is the inject, infect, and study cycle, I believe. They'll be bringing in the test subjects."   
  
"I can't wait," muttered Wesker. He sat back in the chair and put his shades back on. "Then we'll see some results."   
  
"It is true that one can't possibly tell the results of a disease until they actually witness it," Birkin said. "Well, the results can be simulated, but...actual testing is often the best way. I can tell that that is your favorite part of the job."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"But you must realize that the structure of the virus' DNA and RNA are also important," Birkin explained. "Those are the controls of it all. It may take longer to analyze every part of the virus' structure instead of simply testing them out, but it will give you complete control over the virus. I want to get to the point where I can see the results on a test subject and instantly know every single contributing factor to those results."   
  
"Well, you can handle that end of things. I'll take care of the rest," Wesker said, only half-jokingly. The structure of DNA and RNA were all but above his head. He was grateful that he had William to take care of that.   
  
Just then, the door opened. Wesker looked over. The old scientist Wesley had entered the lab carrying several viles and substances. Wesker narrowed his eyes.   
  
Over the past week, Wesker and Wesley had formed a mutual hatred for each other. Wesley thought Wesker was a disrespectful brat that had more confidence than intelligence. In turn, Wesker had come to think of Wesley as a senile old fool who was good for nothing but complaining.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Smithe," Birkin greeted Wesley, not looking up still. "Did you get the samples I requested?"   
  
"Yes, here they are," Wesley said, setting them down on the table. "May I ask why you requested samples from that particular subject?"   
  
"That subject has many viruses mixed within her blood," Birkin replied. For once, he turned his eyes from his mircroscope. "To study the effects of mixing viruses, she is the best subject to study."   
  
Wesker turned his face to Birkin and Wesly.   
  
"Which test subject are you talking about?" he asked Birkin. "That woman?"   
  
Birkin looked over at him and nodded. "Yes."   
  
Wesker nodded, thinking about this. He went back to staring at the ceiling.   
  
"He doesn't do much, does he?" Wesley said quietly to Birkin.   
  
Wesker heard him, but pretended he hadn't.   
  
"Of course he does," Birkin defended Wesker as he opened the samples and slid them under the mircoscope lens. "Wesker is very important to my research. He's the one responsible for the basic principal of the T-Virus."   
  
"But you are the one doing all the real work," Wesley told him. "Wesker can barely call himself a man of science, he has no patience for it. Look at him sitting so lazily. Why should he be in charge? The only one who deserves to be head researcher is you."   
  
"I appreciate your expression of opinion," Birkin said tensely, "but I can't say I agree with you at all. Wesker is every bit the leader, in fact, he is more qualified to be head of the team than I am."   
  
"But he isn't--"   
  
"Mr. Smithe, please," William said firmly. "I won't tolerate nitpicking and jealousy. We are scientists, all a part of the same team, the same research. Whether you like Wesker or not has nothing to do with our work. He's doing his job and doing it well. That should be all that concerns you."   
  
Wesker smiled to himself. So, Birkin _did_ have a backbone after all...   
  
"Will that be all, Mr. Smithe?" asked William, his tone a bit cold.   
  
"Yes," Wesley said angrily. He left the lab in a huff.   
  
There was a moment of silence. Birkin began sliding samples into the mircroscope tray and preparing them. Wesker finally sat up in the chair.   
  
"That was...decent of you."   
  
Birkin turned to Wesker. His eyes were a bit unfocused from staring into the microscope for so long, and he squinted a little. Wesker stood up from the chair, stretched, and smiled a bit. Birkin felt a little nervous. For some reason, whenever Wesker spoke to him, he felt that way. He figured it was because he wasn't used to speaking with people much.   
  
"What was?" William asked.   
  
"You stood up for me," Wesker said, "I respect that. May I ask what your reasons were?"   
  
"M-my reasons?" William asked, taken a bit off guard. "W-well, ah..." He turned his back on Wesker, looking down at the microscope. "We're a team now, aren't we? And, besides, it was all true." William turned back to Wesker, smiling a little. His red hair fell over his young face. "It's you and me, remember?"   
  
It was Wesker's turn to be taken off guard. No one had ever really shown him acceptance and kindness like that before. He really didn't know what to do or say with this genius kid smiling at him that way. He felt his face turn pink.   
  
William had turned back to his microscope.   
  
"When you told me that," he went on, "I was so relieved. We got on well enough at the training center, but you were very aloof. I couldn't tell whether the thought of working with me bothered you or not. I thought a person like you might dismiss someone like me. But it's great to know you're willing to work with me. After all, we wouldn't accomplish anything if we hated each other, would we?"   
  
No reply.   
  
"Wesker?"   
  
William heard the sound of the door closing. He looked up. Wesker had left.   
  
William exhaled. He wondered why Wesker was so cold. It was a cool way to be, but William wished Wesker weren't so cold with _him_.   


* * *

  
Wesker, meanwhile, had left the mansion. He was wandering around the courtyard, thinking about Birkin. He was a bit disturbed, not by the fact that William had been kind to him, but by what he'd felt when he'd seen that smile. Birkin...he was only a child...and Wesker would never underestimate him, of course...but...he felt that Birkin had a good heart. He was madly passionate about his work, but he didn't seem to be a bad person. Usually, Wesker didn't think twice about nice people. He dismissed them as being weak-spined and useless. However, William was different. There was something about that young redhead...   
  
Wesker stared around the courtyard. It was a beautiful mansion. Strange, that it had been built solely as a research facility. The decor was impeccable; the architect was creative and intricate. At first glance, you'd think it was nothing more than a luxurious estate. It was the perfect cover.   
  
"So, Wesker, what do you think of my facility?" a cold voice suddenly spoke up from behind.   
  
Wesker whipped around. He found himself staring at the head of Umbrella himself, Sir Ozell Spencer. Wesker's eyes narrowed. There were only two people in the world that Wesker had trouble finding out what was on their minds. The first was William Birkin, who had a habit of going blank at times even though his mind was always working. The second was Spencer, the enigmatic head of Umbrella who guarded his thoughts and speech extremely well. As noted before, Wesker hated people who he could not read.   
  
"Spencer," he greeted him softly. He raised his head and his voice. "What brings you here?"   
  
"I decided to check on my facility and my new workers," Spencer replied. He was equally as cold as Wesker, if not even colder. "I hear things are coming along well."   
  
"They are," Wesker said. "William is an excellent scientist."   
  
"And how are _you_, Wesker?"   
  
Wesker bristled. He turned his face to avoid Spencer's. Behind his shades, an unusual pain shimmered in his eyes. His jaw tensed with hatred.   
  
"I'm fine, of course," Wesker replied softly. His fist tightened. "I love working here."   
  
"No need to be so aloof, Albert." Spencer smirked. "We go a long way back."   
  
Wesker turned to face him. Spencer was giving him a piercing gaze. It seemed as if he could see the hatred in Wesker's eyes, even through the black lenses of his sunglasses.   
  
"I mean, how old were you when we met?" Spencer went on. "Seventeen?"   
  
"I was sixteen," Wesker said.   
  
"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" Spencer reached out and held Wesker's face by the chin. "You were so beautiful, and so _young_."   
  
Wesker stepped away from him instantly. Hatred burned in his eyes. Spencer smirked at him. If it had been anyone else, Wesker wouldn't have stayed quiet. However, this was the man who held his beloved job in his hands...Wesker would not do anything to risk losing the job, and Spencer knew that.   
  
"What's wrong?" Spencer asked coldly. "Don't you remember...back then?" He took a few steps towards his young employee. "You haven't changed, you know."   
  
Wesker turned his back on Spencer. His fists were so tight that his knuckles were white. He wanted to say something mean to Spencer, but didn't dare.   
  
"I'm not beautiful," he told Spencer. "Everyone called me a reptile in school."   
  
"You have an unusual look." Spencer put a hand on Wesker's shoulder. "It only adds to your beauty."   
  
Wesker hit his hand away. He couldn't stand it any more. He began to storm off.   
  
"Stay away from me, Spencer," he growled.   
  
Wesker was fuming. He ignored Spencer following him, until his wrist was suddenly grabbed. He spun around. His boss did not appear to be happy. His eyes were cold and hard.   
  
"Don't you walk away from me, boy," Spencer said icily. "Take a look around. Open your eyes." Spencer snatched off the sunglasses. "Look at where you are, kid. You wouldn't be _anywhere_ if it weren't for me. I made you."   
  
Wesker snatched his wrist out of Spencer's grasp.   
  
"No one made me!" he said bitterly. "Yes, you brought me here, that may be true. But I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my own intelligence. So don't you pretend I owe you everything. The only person I owe is myself."   
  
"Is that so?" Spencer asked coolly. "You can stand here, in _my_ facility, and tell me that you don't owe me anything?"   
  
Wesker's face fell for a moment.   
  
Spencer shoved Wesker's sunglasses into his hands roughly.   
  
"You remember that, _boy_," he said coldly. "I own you."   
  
Wesker turned his face, his jaw tense. Spencer smirked a little.   
  
Unbeknownst to them, William Birkin had come into the courtyard. He'd been looking for Wesker. Now, he hid behind a fountain, listening to the conversation.   
  
"Of course," Spencer went on, "you aren't obligated to do anything other than what is stated in your contract. No, you aren't the only snake in the desert." He smirked coldly. "That William Birkin is a cute kid, don't you think?"   
  
Wesker's eyes widened. Behind the fountain, William drew a breath.   
  
"He's about the same age you were back then," Spencer went on. "Yes, sixteen is a very confusing age, don't you think, Wesker? The lines between obligation and requirement aren't always so clear."   
  
Wesker's fists tightened. Spencer's eyes met his, and the two stared at each other. It was a test, and they both knew it.   
  
"No," Wesker finally said quietly. He put on his sunglasses. "No. Not William."   
  
"Why not?" asked Spencer. "I don't see why...unless you are jealous." He walked up to the youth. "Are you jealous?"   
  
Wesker knew he was trapped. He drew a breath. "...You don't need Birkin," he said, fist trembling with rage. "Not when you have...me."   
  
Spencer lifted his head a little. He looked satisfied.   
  
"Well...that is nice to know," he said quietly. "I'll see you at dinner."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Spencer nodded and strode off. As he did, he smiled. Everything was going according to plan, inside and outside the lab.   
  
**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
